Cronmans of the Swedish Empire
This family's progenitor was Hans Detterman Cronman (1590-c1645), Lord Cronman of Swedish Livonia. He died after 2 September 1645 somewhere near Riga, Latvia, where the family originated. He married Ursula Kordes (1600-1675). She was the daughter of Joakim Kordes and Ursula Gantschau. They had the following children: *1. Vilhelm Cronman, died in battle unmarried 20 August 1656 at Bertholdshof, near Riga, Latvia. *2. Johan Cronman, died unmarried in battle in Preussia. *3. Anna Catharina Cronman, died after 1688, married Colonel Frans von Knorring (died after 1688). *4. Joakim Cronman (1638-1703), died 5 March 1703 at the citadel of Neumünde, married Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) on 9 August 1657 in Gothenburg, Sweden (she was buried on 22 February 1693 at Reval), daughter of John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) and Anna Gubbertz (c1595-1653). **4.1. Anna Catharina Cronman, died 1661 Gothenburg, buried 23 December 1661 Kristine parish, Gothenburg. **4.2. Ursula Cronman (1660-1745), born 29 August 1660, died 27 September 1745, married 1 July 1680 at Dorpat to Captain Christoffer Fredrik von Grothenhielm (1655-1705) (born 1655, died 1705). **4.3. Carl Cronman (1661-?), born 1661, died young in France. **4.4. Johan Cronman (1662-1737), Baron Cronman, born 2 February 1662 at Unanitz, Ingermanland, died unmarried and without children on 26 July 1737 Malmö. **4.5. Hedvig Elisabet Cronman (1663-1699) , born 11 November 1663, died 14 August 1699, married 1stly Henrik Aminoff (1653-?) (born 1653); she married 2ndly Simon von Rohr (c1650-1721) (died 1721). **4.6. Jakob Fredrik Cronman, d.s.p. 1710 at Reval from the plague. **4.7. Anna Catharina Cronman (c1660-1685), born 3 February 1667, died 3 December 1685 during childbirth, married Captain Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) (born 1627, died about 1712).If she was born in 1667 she would have been 11 years old at the birth of her fist child. Perhaps von Rohr had a first wife who was the mother of his earliest children. **4.8. Gustaf Vilhelm Cronman (1668-1710), christened 13 July 1668 Gothenburg, died 1710 at Dünamünde from the plague. He married Catharina N. N. of Colmar (died 1710 Dünamünde from the plague). ***4.8.1. Joakim Cronman (1699-1745), born 1699 in Livonia, died 1 December 1745, married Anna Elisabet Renhorn (born 1704, died 6 January 1764), daughter of Commander Hans Renhorn. ****4.8.1.1. Hans Vilhelm, born 1722, died 1754, married 1 July 1744 Anna Augusta von Stackelberg (born 1725). *****4.8.1.1.1. Augusta Elisabet, born 7 May 1745, died 1752. *****4.8.1.1.2. Eufrosyne Charlotte Cronman, born 8 June 1746, married 1765 Carl Ludvig von Brackel (born 1744). *****4.8.1.1.3. Joakim Fredrik Cronman, born 9 October 1747, died 1773 ?Russia, married N. N. Stoffel. ******4.8.1.1.3.1. a daughter, died young. *****4.8.1.1.4. Vilhelmina Juliana, born 3 October 1748, died 14 January 1810, married 1stly 2 October 1763 Herman Carl von Bellingshausen (born 1724, died 1775), and 2ndly 27 September 1779 Major Henrik Johan von Schröder. *****4.8.1.1.5. Otto Gustaf Cronman, born 1 January 1750 at Allatzkiwwi, married 9 August 1778 St. Petersburg, Russia Anna Catharina von Hallberg, daughter of Artur Casper Carl von Hallberg. ******4.8.1.1.5.1. Barbara Appolonie Cronman, christened 21 July 1779, St. Petersburg, Russia. ******4.8.1.1.5.2. Johan August Cronman (1782-?), christened 14 February 1782, St. Petersburg, Russia. ******4.8.1.1.5.3. Natalie, christened 4 February 1784, St. Petersburg, Russia. ******4.8.1.1.5.4. Alexei Cronman, born 16 January 1790, married Amalie von Löwen. *******4.8.1.1.5.4.1. Nadine Caroline, born 22 July 1831 at Brest Litovsk, died 14 March 1875 unmarried at St. Petersburg, Russia. *******4.8.1.1.5.4.2. Alexei Cronman, born 25 November 1834. *****4.8.1.1.6. Carl Reinhold Cronman, born 7 October 1751, died 15 January 1752. ****4.8.1.2. Christina. **4.9. Lunetta. **4.10. Christina, married Lieutenant-Colonel Joakim Georg von Rosen. **4.11. Magnus Cronman, died 1710 from the plague. **4.12. David Cronman, died unmarried at Riga. **4.13. Eva Maria, born 1675, died 1706, married Arendt Wilhelm von Rehbinder. *5. Elisabet, died about Christmas 1687, married Captain Johan Gustaf Schulman. *6. Ursula, died before 1688, married Christian Daniel Bischwandt (died after 1688). *7. Frans Cronman, died after 8 May 1655, married Ursula von Knorring (died after 1688), daughter of Colonel Georg Johan von Knorring and Helena Wolf von Lydinghausen. **7.1. Helena Catharina, married Major Gustaf Johan Fransson von Knorring (died 1735). **7.2. Beata Elisabet, died a widow, married Major Anders Rahnhielm (died 1721). **7.3. Juliana, died 1723 at Stockholm, married 1stly Leiutenant-Colonel Fredrik von Marqvard (1640-1705) (born 1640, died 1705); 2ndly 21 September 1715 at Tobolsk to Lieutenant-Colonel Jakob Svensson Riddersven (1669-1735) (born 1669, died 1735). *8. Fritz Cronman (1621-1680), died before 1680, married Christina Ottilia Börner (died after 1712). **8.1. Johan Fredrik Cronman, died unmarried. **8.2. Charlotta Cronman, died after 1708, married Colonel Henrik Gotthard von Buddenbrock (1648-1727) (born 1648, died 1727). **8.3. Lunetta, married Lieutenant-General N. N. Villater. **8.4. Ottiliana, married N. N. Dorp. **8.5. Sofia, married Lieutenant-Captain Peter von Gagenholtz (c1645-?). *9. Christina, buried 21 February 1679 at Narva, married Joakim Georg Fredrik von Rohr (died before 1688). References Category:Cronman (surname)